The invention relates to a hand-held power tool comprising a two-stroke engine wherein the two-stroke engine has a cylinder in which a combustion chamber is formed that is delimited by a piston. The piston drives in rotation a crankshaft that is rotatably supported in a crankcase. The crankcase in at least one position of the piston is connected by means of at least one transfer passage to the combustion chamber. An air passage for supply of combustion air is provided. A mixture passage for supply of fuel/air mixture is also provided. The air passage and the mixture passage are at least partially connected to each other in operation. A section of the mixture passage is formed in a carburetor. In the carburetor at least one fuel port opens into the mixture passage. The air passage in at least one position of the piston supplies combustion air into the at least one transfer passage. The mixture passage opens with a piston-controlled mixture inlet into the crankcase.
DE 10 2007 037 009 A1 discloses a two-stroke engine for driving the tool of a hand-held power tool wherein the intake passage is divided by a partition into an air passage and a mixture passage. It has been found that such two-stroke engines may stall when accelerating from idle.